The Best Kind Of Torture Oneshot
by SoulsGoneBy
Summary: Whats Becks Best kind of torture? JADE!  another oneshot about bade. So becks and jade get a bit emotional and damage andre's brain with thoughts of what they did during first and second period. ;D


:3 so my second bade on shot. I might make a whole story instead on oneshots. :3

Enjoy

Beck sigh, walking away to his RV as fast as he could. He dint really get jade, he never did but he has never been so lost with her. She was so.. jade.

"WE ARE NOT DONE HERE! BECK!"

Jade yelled after him catching up to him and pulling him out of the RV, she crossed her arms around her chest and stood infront of the door, not letting him enter without their fight officially ending.

Beck sigh. He dint know what to think, Jade had changed so much since tori had arrived. She seemed to be more easily annoyed. Whenever he told her he loved her she seemed worried or afraid, even hurt. Most girls liked to be randomly told 'i love you' but jade only smiled if she asked him from him and he was worried. What if she wasnt sure about them being together? he was sure he loved her and the box in his back pocket seemed to be burning. Maybe she had moved on and wanted to finish with him? Jade never really had said 'i love you' out of the blue, only if he said it first. if jade could hear his thoughts, he was sure she would have thought him weak or laughed.

"what do you want me to say jade? i dont even know anymore, okay? you keep fighting about how tori is tearing us apart but your the one pushing me away !" he was yelling, his voice was just louder than usual , he took a calming breath, "beck.. i-" he cut jade off, she was stuck in place, speechless . "you hate it when i say i love you, your so defensive about everything jade.. im not even sure if you really love me anymore! I dont care about tori.. your the only one who seems to look at it that way.. just explain to me jade, what i have to be doing here because i.. i just dont know anymore!" His voice pleading and hurt. Jade looked down, dropping her arms beside her in defeat and sighing.

"its just.. i see you and tori and i see what we should be! beck i- i just KNOW im torture and i dont deserve someone like you and.. and i want to let go and let you have tori but i just cant and im so fucking jealous that she's so perfect and you dont fight with each other .. and i see what i should be cause i..im scared that someday your gonna see how i see and you'll never say you love me again and run out of that love..and im terrified to know that you'll never say you love me .. I feel so weak for just depending on you so much and i- im sorry, okay? i never wanted it to - to- hurt you-" jade stopped, her hand making crazy expressions as she let it all out, sobbing and her voice cracking.

She stopped trying to find words to say, she dint know how let it all out anymore, keeping all her pain and hurt bottled up for so long then letting it all go hard for her.

Beck stood there, half surprised she admitted being jealous of tori and half baffled by the fact she though he would ever move on from her." beck- i know-i know im jealous and mean and rude and a gank.. and i- i know im not the best person there is and ..i - i know im not good enough for you.. " she hiccuped , trying to whipe away her tears with her sleeves. Beck cupped her cheeks, pecking her on the lips and smiling, "oh god jade. Im never gonna get over you. your the most amazing person ive ever met, i love everything about you. Your coffee addiction, your demanding attitude, so pure and free and your the sweetest kind of turture there is .. i love you, i really do. I swear i mean it" jade smiled up a him, feeling silly for being so insecure. "i love you too. " she leaned up , kissing him, on of becks hand on her cheek and the other other on her lower back and waist as her own hands made one its way to his shoulder and the other one tugged at his hair, pulling each other closer as their tongues danced, not breaking the kiss once.

Beck sat at the usual lunch table talking to andre when jade made her way in, not stomping like she usually but kissing beck on the cheek and whispering 'i love you' in his ear and adding, "i gotta go hand in an assignment but i'll come back later" she said walking away. Beck smiled and nodded, turning to andre who was giving him a weird look. "werent you two fighting earlier?and why'd you miss first and second period?" he asked, beck nodded, "yep.." he said getting up and dumping his food in the trash, "thats for us to know and you to never find out" he added walking off after jade.

Andre though for a while," oh man thats screwed up! yeah , damage my brain with perverted though you hormonal teens!" he called , half joking.

PS i was rushing and i dint do spell check so yeah, try and figure words out.


End file.
